William Parker
Organization of the Monks: Parker is listed as one of the Aces and the positions are explained. | epithet = The Hero of Elbaf: Commodore Bigdwun reveals Parker's epithet. | bounty = 20,000,000;Citation needed. 90,000,000;Citation needed. 150,000,000;Citation needed. 300,000,000;Citation needed. 450,000,000;Citation needed. 740,000,000 | dfname = Dogi Dogi no Mi | dfename = Kinetic-Kinetic Fruit | dfmeaning = Kinetic Energy; Motion | dftype = Paramecia | jva = }} "Payback" William Parker is a Pirate and crewmember of the Monk Pirates, serving as one of the crew's Aces. Being the Ace of Diamonds ( Daiyamondo no Ēsu),Organization of the Monks: Parker is listed as one of the Aces and the positions are explained. he is ranked just below the Jokers despite taking direct orders from the captain at times. Neverthless, Parker still respects the rest of the crew and strives to guide them to victory, being a man who puts the priorities of the Monks and the Captain above all else. As the leader of the Suit of Diamonds division, Parker is the best when it comes to Devil Fruit powers, possessing the powers of the Dogi Dogi no Mi. He holds a bounty of 740,000,000.Citation needed. Appearance Parker is often described by those around him as a formal person, in contrast to part of his personality, who keeps a straight face most of the time. He is imposing inseveral ways, although, both skin, hair, and clothes are all light coloured. Eyes sharp and long, though threatening to widen at any second, they have red pupils in contrast to his silver hair, which is long and is kept in a ponytail by a blue lace. Said ponytail sometimes hangs on front of his right shoulder and reaches just below his chest. Parker has bangs of his hair framing the sides of his face, while the top of the hair is quite wild. His skin stands between pale and tanned, although, it still allows his hair color to stand out. Parker's face has a round triangular shape, going along with the rest of his sharp features. Parker is very tall, to the point he towers over most of his crewmembers, something that helps with imposing his authority. Similarly, his body is well built and has weight in accordance to his stature, having defined muscles as a result of his physical regimen, although, this is mostly covered by the outfits he wears. Parker dons a rather odd set of clothes. He uses a white formal shirt with high collar, which is buttoned up and accompanied by a blue tie, while, for his lower body he has dark dress pants and black boots with white soles. Covering most of this, Parker has a blue trench coat that has white borders, the interior possessing a darker shade of blue, large cuffs and a high collar that is left free. The coat has long and odd, dark markings which are distributed in a diagonal pattern, from the left shoulder and arm to the right side of the coat, going around Parker's body. With its size, the coat reaches down to his knees. Parker uses a long golden belt which rounds his body twice, it has four-point stars all across it and is tied by a round buckle, two edges left hanging. The upper part of the coat is not closed, thus leaving part of his shirt and tie visible. Finally, Parker is almost always seen with his usual pair of glasses. Gallery ParkerFull.png|Parker's full appearance. ParkerNew.jpg|Parker after his fight with Wolfgang. Personality Parker is very strict, formal, and tends to yell a lot to get his point across. He is to be extremely loyal towards his captain, the Yonko Daikaku, showing off a no-nonsense demeanor as he focuses on completing the crew's objectives. This is shown in the form of him screaming at his colleagues, even someone with high rank such as Pierrot, by demanding them to do ridiculous tasks as apologies. Parker seemingly has no exception for his punishments, ordering himself to do exercizes when he thought he disturbed his crew's sleep.Demon of the West: Parker does push-ups to make up for his loud mouth. He would go as far as to complain even to the Marines themselves, screaming at them for interrupting the Monks' departure.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marines are suddenly berated by Parker. Parker often checks on the other crew members, seeing if they are in need of any guidance.Under New Guidance: Parker is shown to be at Fleurune to supervize Arc D. Jacques. He thinks people need to solely work during their work hours, and can rest later if they managed to use this time.Under New Guidance: Parker yells at Jacques' subordinates, questioning why they are not working. Once he learned that Pierrot purposefully slowed down the ship, Parker nearly burst out in fury, holding it in with such intenseness that his senses almost went out, although due to the shock he could only gasp and look at Pierrot in a comic way. Hearing that Pierrot truly cared for the crew and seeing his responsibility upon dealing with another Yonko's subordinate, Parker could calm down.The Hero of Elbaf: Pierrot admits stalling everyone on purpose and interrogates the Ninja as Parker nearly explodes in the background. However, he would make the same face again when Pierrot went back to playing around and let Parker deal with the Marines, all the while calling him a special girl. Although, this time Parker quickly recomposed himself and went straight to business, even giving his glasses to the Joker.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Parker also tends to furiously fix his glasses whenever he is shouting at someone, doing so with his left index and middle fingers. Parker seems to accumulate a lot of stress throughout a single day, although this mostly happens because he lets himself be too bothered. When he relieved himself of all his stress with the use of his powers, Parker felt delightful at the destruction he caused and breathed while peacefully smiling.The Hero of Elbaf: Parker calms down as he destroys the Marine fleet. In fact, he was so at peace that, instead of screaming as he does normally, Parker merely muttered his words. ... As with most characters, Parker possesses a unique laughing style, which is expressed as "Fuhuhahahaha!".Demon of the West: Parker laughs at his own realization. Relationships Family Alexandra Lilibeth: Willahelm Bill: Dolls Parker seems to possess a collection of Dolls, that he always carries and tends to. There are 28 in total and they each got a name: Tiana, Rapunzel, Belle, Merida, Pocahontas, Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Minnie, Alice, Tinker Bell, Mulan, Nala, Esmeralda, Megara, Jane, Jessie, Kida, Marian, Atta, Kitala, Vanellope, Snow White, Sofia, Elsa, Elena, and Moana. Once in a week, Parker separates some of his time to go and have tea parties with all of the dolls, an event he dubs "Family Reunion". Therein, he serves them cookies, hot tea, and looks out for their appearances. Parker treasures these times immensely, going as far as to try and finish a battle prematurely, despite knowing his attack wouldn't finish off his opponent. Monk Pirates ... Daikaku: Parker is extremely loyal to his Captain. He implies that he knows how the captain truly feels at times, indicating that Daikaku doesn't show his real emotions often when it comes to the crew members failing. This shows that Parker truly cares about Daikaku and has known him for quite some time. He was willing to accompany Pierrot to Elbaf so that the negotiations held there ought to be successful and showed himself to be really annoyed when he saw that the Candelabra was late at its arrival. Pierrot: Despite Pierrot being a rank above him, Parker is not against berating him for his annoying and reckless actions, something which he does often. However, Parker still seems to trust Pierrot heavily. When the latter showed that he had not let their trip be in vain by getting a Den Den Mushi of another Yonko, Parker started to calm down. Parker lent his glasses to Pierrot so he could take care of them while he confronted eight marine ships alone.The Hero of Elbaf: Despite their conflicts, Parker is shown to trust Pierrot. Refugia: Spriggan Dante: Tyberius: Although Tyberius is not part of his Suit Division, Parker has no problem with having him tag along. In fact, Parker goes as far as to openly say that he admires the dedication the man puts into doing things. This doesn't hold Parker from cutting off Tyberius' happy-go-lucky attitude at partying with the Giants, doing so because it was a serious situation.The Hero of Elbaf: Tyberius offers to do the push-ups, leading Parker to compliment him. Wild Cards Arc D. Jacques: Poe A. Edgar: Monk Affiliates Fleurune Shikhi Champagne: Rosé: Shichibukai Lancaster Hecate: Qasarhog Yanbaal: Marines Bambina: Ernest: Although they are enemies, ever since they met, Parker has displayed uttermost respect towards Ernest. Ferrothorn Solomon: Powers & Abilities Possessing the rank of Ace of Diamonds in the Monk Pirates, Parker is without a doubt one of the strongest individuals in the crew, being just below the Captain himself and the Twin Jokers. In fact, his authority is second only to the Yonko's himself. Being the Ace, Parker has control over the entire Suit of Diamonds, granting him authority over its King, Queen, Jack and Numbers, an immense army of Devil Fruit users that is capable of overpowering the armies of whole nations.Organization of the Monks: Parker is listed as one of the Aces and the positions are explained. However, he does not shun away from trying to order or issue commands to members of the other Suits. Parker tends to visit the other Monk territories on his own, purely to check if everyone are doing their job. On his own, Parker has managed to single-handedly defeat hundreds of marine soldiers, a few captains, Commodore Bigdwun, and destroy eight warships in a single attack, without sustaining any visible injury. He seemingly does this on a regular basis due to the many fleets who have been deployed to follow the Monks in the past.The Hero of Elbaf: Bigdwun screams that his will be the last fleet defeated by the Monks.Gathering: Bigdwun reports to Ernest. Truly, Parker is mostly recognized by the sheer destruction he causes. In fact, much like his companions, Parker is one of the few in the New World that is known as the Elite, standing at the highest ranks of a Yonko's Crew and, therefore, those closest to the four mightiest pirates. His offense is as great as his defense, to the point he can make flinch those that shouldn't. His mere shouts are enough to shake foundations and regions of a large island, although, this is probably enhanced with his powers.Under New Guidance: With Parker's scream, a part of Fleurune shakes. Physical Prowess Befitting of his status, Parker's physical might is amongst the greatest within the New World, evidenced by his well built body and myriad of conquests. He is capable of generating town-devastating shockwaves with simple movements, such as work-outs, or even through his mere vocals. In regards to his actual attacks, the consequences are much catastrophic to the surrounding environment, even though the focus is on delivering damage to the opponent. When actively trying, Parker can cause large vacuums with his blows and send them towards his enemy much like a swordsman brands his sword. Indeed his punches have even been compared to actual explosions. Parker can jump either a large distance or long heights, provoking explosions when he does so, some of which shake city-sized areas. Parker is incredibly fast, despite his large size and muscled frame. He can close the distance of an entire island within seconds and cause gusts of winds with his dashes, making his figure blurr and appear everywhere, much like he is teleporting around. His speed is such that Parker can counter-act the very vacuums he creates and bend them before they ever drag anything in. Even without his fruit, Parker can endure absurd quantities of pain, some of which can kill a normal being through shocAs he takes hundreds of rifle shots and cannon balls to the face, Parker doesn't even flinch.The Hero of Elbaf: The powers of Parker's fruit are shown.The Hero of Elbaf: The Marine Fleet is utterly crushed by Parker. Parker also possesses inhuman endurance. He is capable of doing exercizes with single limbs for the duration of many hours, without visibly sweating.Demon of the West: Parker does push-ups to make up for his loud mouth. Unsurprisingly, as a whole Parker's body is one of the toughest one can achieve through sheer training, composed of raw built muscles, durable bones and flesh. When further used with his Devil Fruit powers, Parker's invulnerability becomes nigh, allowing for attacks only from the highest caliber to even draw blood from him. Even a continuous barrage of numerous fire weapons, despite dishing some damage and being nullified by his powers, doesn't manage to truly harm his figure. Fighting Style Though he does not employ any form of proper martial art or guided combat, Parker tries using most of his body in conjunction with either Haki or his Devil Fruit powers. Therefore, he is more inclined to use any sort of free-style movement and attacks, some of which directly depend upon the exact environment he has found himself at. Trhoughout that, Parker has always tried to make the most out of his surroundings and use everything as a weapon, even the air or the ground. Despite this, he doesn't hold himself from developing tactics to disrupt an opponent's style which he may have analyzed. Truthfully, while Parker mostly relies on the use of physical strength, he also notes on how he shall be using this strength. Devil Fruit Parker ate the Dogi Dogi no Mi, a Paramecia-type of Devil Fruit, which enables him to control Kinetic energy by absorbing, shifting, and releasing it of his own will, therefore, granting him dominion over motion. The energy, once in Parker's command, takes on a deep blue color, and can be transferrable to just about anything. He has had it ever since a young age, even before engaging in piracy, however, it was only when Parker began to fight that he realized the fruit's potential. Options are the last thing Parker will run out of if he has energy within himself, though, it is extremely difficult for him not to have any. Even the energy that he himself produces can be accumulated within him. Since he is extremely powerful in his own right, his normal movements can cause a lot of ruckus, thus leading him to tone them down through the aforementioned absorption. Through this, he can effectively manage and measure how much strength he is using, with accuracy grander than almost everyone else. Not only that, Parker can also gauge his opponent's, allowing himself to use the exact same amount.Pacifist: Ernest deems it impossible for a fighter, no matter how skilled, to carefully calculate and counter-attack an attack with the same amount of strength. By absorbing this energy after being struck by an attack, Parker keeps himself from exiting the battlefield and taking more damage.Pacifist: After getting hit by Ernest's "Shigan", Parker flies backwards and stops in mid-air. Once the reserves of energy absorbed by him reach high amounts, Parker can opt for his muscle mass to begin growing slowly and will only go back to normal once he releases energy. Whatever gets infused by this energy will get to move, yet, Parker can go a step further and have them take certain shapes. Of course, this depends on the target of the motion. Even the air itself may fall prey to this,Pacifist: Parker reprimands Ernest and attacks him from afar, sipping energy into the air, which also gets through the ground. though, it should be noted Parker mainly infuses existing shockwaves rather than simply the still air around him. Due to his accuracy when using this power, rather than just fill someone with raw energy, Parker can induce specific movements in their body. He mostly does this to punish low-ranked Monk pirates, having them do sit-ups and akin. Through increasing his body's motions, Parker can induce a variety of effects. Amongst these, he can protect himself from being frozen over by most powers, augmenting the vibration and shivering of his body to produce heat and shrug the ice off. He can further heat up by continuing to vibrate, although he won't necessarily produce fire. It is unknown how his awakening works. Haki Like most New World veterans, Parker knows Haki, a power that is found in all beings of sentience and that gives him the ability to summon his spirit as an aura. Parker's takes on a faint blue tone and normally flows around him much like tiny blades. Despite his young age, he has been continuously training himself in regards to using this power, something which he came to discover as a kid. His spirit, before his proper usage of it, was aready strengthened by the many hardships he been put through. It was only further enhanced by myriads and myriads of battles against stronger opponents, battles which Parker managed to survive. Another feat that has helped him is the fact that he constantly endures several blows from his opponents, with the aid of his Devil Fruit, instead of dodging. Parker employs the two commonly used Haki, though, it has yet to become clear which he speacializes in. Even so, he has shown techniques and extensive usage through both, to the point they seem to be of equal level to those that are versed in haki knowledge. Parker has managed to make use of them alongside his Devil Fruit. Busoshoku Through Busoshoku Haki, Parker can further manifest his aura and give it a semi-solid form, coating parts of his body or even other objects. When used, it greatly hones his physical prowess, both to sustain and dish out attacks, that can harm even those in possession of a Devil Fruit power. When Parker further solidifies this aura, it becomes so thick that it gains a darker color, along with the blue hue of his aura, and turns itself into something akin to another layer. The first step to it is known as Koka, which, while not extremely potent, makes Parker capable of breaching through another person's defenses much easily. Whence serious, the solidification of Parker's haki not only sips onto himself as a single layer, but several, coating his very existence with it, a technique commonly known as Bogyo. His offensive and defensive power reach their nigh, while the mere presence of such an intense aura births many sparks into the atmosphere, while Parker himself seemingly gets heavier unwillingly. Much like stated before, Haki is a power that can also be imbued or incorporated with the user's own devil fruit. Parker's Dogi Dogi takes the form of raw kinetic energy, transmitted via certain mediums, including the air itself in the form of vacuumed shockwaves or tremors throughout the earth. However, despite his destructive tendencies, Parker is not one to recklessly use or deploy his haki, having gone past the level where he has learned to properly regulate his aura distribution. Kenbunshoku Although considered a defensive version of Busoshoku, Kenbunshoku Haki does not directly allow Parker to create defenses, instead, he is capable of employing his aura to interact with his surrounds. Therefore, he can feel and interact with the emotions of others, also keeping track of people without the need to physically sense them. Unsurprisingly, Parker's eyes flash a red trail when using Kenbunshoku. Through this Haki, Parker can also survey the nature of his own aura, greatly aiding him in regards to keeping with his physical prowess. That and he can easily find hidden things, such as a sneak poison inside his system, or an adverse effect result of another's devil fruit. Given its mastery is put about equal to Parker's mastery of Buso, his Kenbunshoku has allowed him to briefly tap into the impossible. That is to see the future itself, regardless of the opponent's intentions or no-will movements. However, as one who has only begun to feel this ability, Parker can only see briefly into what is to come, about one to two seconds, and these visions are only concrete should he be in a calm state of mind. History Past The Problem Child Becoming an Outlaw Becoming a Monk New Tides Saga Operation Elbaf Arc An envoy of the Monk Pirates, composed of Parker, Pierrot, and Tyberius, is tasked with traveling to Elbaf and attending the Royal Wedding at Elbaf. They sail on Pierrot's personal ship, the Candelabra. However, due to Pierrot's antics, the ship has its movements stalled and, therefore, doesn't reach the Island before the Royal Wedding finishes. Taking notice of this upon their landing, Parker furiously berates Pierrot and demands he abides by a punishment, instead it is Tyberius who does it. Pierrot denies having anything with their delay, only for Parker to rebut that as the former's ship, the Candelabra responds to his direct will. At that, Pierrot budges and confirms it was his fault, though he turns around to receive a message before any response can be given. Before them, a subordinate of Daddy L. Legs, another of the Yonko, leaves a Den Den Mushi that directly connects to hers. Deciding they truly missed their opportunity, the Monk trio prepares to leave the country of giants, Parker briefly remarks that Pierrot did a key choice in picking the Den Den Mushi. Once at sea, the Monk Envoy doesn't travel long, quickly intercepted by a fleet of marine warships, all commanded by Commodore Bigdwun. The Marine boldly declares they are all imprisoned, but is quickly cut off by Parker's own berating, he remarks their intrusion is futile, prompting the entire fleet to attack him. Due to his powers of the Dogi Dogi no Mi, their barrage amounts to nothing, and he swiftly counter-attacks, blowing all of them in a single attack. Parker leaps back to the Candelabra and Pierrot sets sail. Yonko Wars Saga Drawing Card Arc During the night, Parker is shown arriving on Fleurune, a territory of the Monk Pirates, to survey over the crew stationed there, including the Wild Card. He visits a tavern by the name of "Dreaming Crow" and instantly finds a lot of mooks, who had all been relaxing, Parker instantly berates their lax behavior and demands their reasons for it. Clearly nervous, they all tell him that she has not been active and they were out of work's hour, Parker nods and moves to leave, however, not before using his powers to enforce his punishment upon all of them. Quickly arriving the appointed laboratory, Parker calls for Arc D. Jacques, who unwillingly answers the door, only to realize who stands before her. She complains that he broke her tubes by banging on the door, but Parker tries to cut the small talk and questions her about her inactiveness, saying she will have a dire punishment. Parker remarks that they are preparing to face some of Michael D. Shiguma's, another of the Yonko, forces, all the while suddenly performing squats as a self-punishment. Jacques freaks out, nevertheless answering that she doesn't know who that is, given how reclusive she was, but before they can continue, an alarm about a warship sets off. Jacques tells Parker that she will escort the island's citizens out, he interrupts her by telling her to prove herself. While she goes to her own fight, Parker flies to where the biggest amounts of aura are. He crashes into a marine group and complains they should have dodged it, being soon greeted by a high rank, Bambina, who doesn't hold back his own laughter. They instantly start to fight. March to War Arc Sometime during the Marines' invasion in Shikhi, Parker is stationed at the village of Abenaki, wherein he is doing work. Ernest arrives and tries to talk to the villagers, questioning why the live under a Yonko, while also saying he wishes to give them independence. Parker tells him he shouldn't worry if they are under them, Ernest gets surprised and ponders if he is a Monk Pirate.Pacifist: Ernest tries to engage in conversation with the villagers, prompting a disguised Parker to say he shouldn't worry about them being under the Monk Pirates. Monastic Deck Arc Parker is the first to arrive at Auyakusoku Island, one of the Monk Pirates's main bases. He curses himself for arriving so early, biproduct of Pierrot's trickery, and buries most of his body in the sand. Soon, Ishida Mitsuhide and Athans Levi arrive, both questioning why Parker is even doing such a thing so early, to which he is cut short of an answer, since more and more members of the crew arrive one by one. They all start to bicker with one another, Refugia especially picks on Parker due to his body ruining all of the surrounding soil, even then, she leaves him there. Shortly afterward, the newly arrived Spriggan Dante greets everyone and pulls Parker out of the earth, thinking he was some kind of sword. He quickly apologies to Parker, but the latter commends him on his increased strength. Wanting to check if all the members are present, Parker does a quick roll call. Everyone seems to be there, something which deeply shocks him and enacts a genuine smile from his face, which, in turn, shocks everyone else. In order to forget what just happened, they all decide to walk further into the island, however, Parker's Den Den Mushi rings, he starts to talk through it and suddenly erupts in a fit of rage, yelling out Pierrot's name. Pierrot had stalled the ship with Harlequin and Daikaku, prompting Parker to dash towards them in the middle of the sea. Parker goes too fast, however, and barely misses the ship they were on, getting sent a Haki message by Daikaku himself. Shocked, he abruptly stops and causes a whirpool with the mighty of his abilities, swiftly changing directions to head back towards Auyakusoku. Roman Numerals Arc Great Minds Think Alike Arc Howls of Carnage Arc Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Invel Yura from the Fairy Tail Series. *He shares his name with the real pirate and privateer, William Parker.Privateer William Parker's page on wikipedia. Extras *Parker's theme is shown to be Blue Demon.Blue Exorcist (Symphonic Poem GeHeNa) Second Movement - Amaimon *Parker is the youngest member of the Aces, as well as the youngest commander of the Monk Pirates.Wybert: 31 Jonathan: 34 Karoshi: 38 Pierrot: 41 Harlequin: 41 *Despite deeming himself a sadomasochist, Parker is not that interested in giving in to any sort of desire.SBS Volume 2: Parker confirms that should he ever have a partner, his tendencies of punishment would show. *Due to his Devil Fruit falsely alluding to dog powers, Parker has been sued several times, all of which he paid.SBS Volume 2: Parker remembers the many sues he has received. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Monk Pirates Category:Suit of Diamonds Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users